Más que increíble
by Eve Kozlov
Summary: Violeta Parr ha decidido seguir los pasos de sus padres y convertirse en una súper héroe reconocida, el problema es que empezará a ganar enemigos y el amor de su vida, Tony Rydinger, se verá envuelto en todo el asunto. Amor, engaños, sorpresas y mucho más.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Más que increíble.**

**Prólogo.**

_24 de diciembre del 2004._

—Vamos Dash, ábrelo, sé que te gustará.

El chico rubio de trece años desenvolvió el paquete furiosamente, y a pesar de que era una caja muy pequeña y liviana, estaba ansioso por descubrir su interior.

Era navidad, una época linda en la que toda la familia, y algunos amigos, se reunían a celebrar las fiestas. La vida como súper héroe no era para nada sencilla, jamás había descanso y siempre había que estar alerta, y es que, sinceramente, a los villanos les importaba poco si dormías o estabas a punto de verte tu serie favorita, ellos simplemente atacaban, aunque después de haber acabado con "El Subterráneo", un patético hombre mitad topo que se hacía llamar malvado, todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, quizá un robo por aquí o alguna fuga por allá, pero nada de proporciones tan fatales como lo había sido Síndrome.

En fin, muchas cosas habían pasado desde la última batalla de los increíbles, y otras seguían iguales, pero todas eran igual de buenas.

Dash por fin había terminado de romper el último trozo de papel de regalo y cuando abrió la cajita se quedó anonado.

— ¿Unas… llaves? —Agitó el objeto, mirándole curioso, hasta que de repente una idea se formó en su cabeza— ¡Papá! ¿Acaso es un auto?

Robert se echó a reír y despeinó a su hijo un poco.

— ¿Qué tan loco crees que estoy para regalarle a mi hijo de trece años un carro? —Respondió y al ver como poco a poco el chico se desanimaba, continuó en un susurro— Es una motocicleta…

— ¡Papá! —Dash se le lanzó encima, abrazándole fuerte y su padre hizo lo mismo, por supuesto, siempre midiendo su fuerza.

— ¡Bob! —Helen estaba aún más incrédula que su propio hijo— ¿Le compraste una moto a Dash? ¡Es un niño! ¿Qué tal que se lastime? Ni siquiera sabe manejar, él…

—Mamá, relájate —intervino Violeta—, Dash ya aprenderá, además ha estado tomando clases de manejo con papá, le irá bien.

Dash le guiñó un ojo a su hermana en agradecimiento y esta simplemente se encogió de hombros. Helen aún tenía sus dudas pero al final accedió y felicitó a su hijo por su nuevo regalo.

—Y por cierto, si lo que te preocupa es la velocidad, estoy seguro de que él es más rápido que la moto —comentó Bob.

Todos rieron y continuaron abriendo sus sorpresas, aunque de repente una leve vibración hizo que Violeta se concentrara en su celular y posara una sonrisita.

— ¿Es Tony? —preguntó Helen en un tono coqueto, codeando a su hija.

— ¡Mamá! —Violeta se sonrojó levemente, no entendía por qué su madre tenía que ser tan embarazosa a veces. ¡Es como si lo disfrutara!

—Ya llevan casi un año y sigues colorándote como tonta —Dash dobló los ojos.

La joven de pelo negro gruñó y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sabes qué mamá? Pensándolo bien, la motocicleta es muy peligrosa, quítasela.

El chico rubio se puso pálido, era como si su alma hubiese sido succionada.

— ¡Hey! Eso es jugar sucio.

—Entonces cállate.

Helen negó con la cabeza y Bob no pudo evitar reír.

Violeta volvió a su móvil dispuesta a leer un mensaje de feliz navidad proveniente de su novio, o algo de un encuentro en algún lugar para entregarse sus respectivos regalos, pero lo que leyó hizo que su sonrisa se borrara por completo.

«Violeta Parr, si quieres volver a ver con vida a Tony Rydinger dirígete a la dirección que se te especifica más abajo de este mensaje. Si estás acompañada por alguien mientras lees esto, actúa normal y no des signos de preocupación o alerta. Te esperamos y ven sola. Tu peor error fue seguir los pasos de tus padres. »

Y tal como decía, unas cuantas líneas más abajo estaba escrita una dirección extraña, parecía estar muy lejos, casi fuera de la ciudad.

—Cariño, ¿sucede algo? Te ves deprimida.

— ¿Qué? Ah sí, es Tony, está enfermo, no podrá venir, supongo que iré a visitarlo entonces —mintió con facilidad, no es que fuera una mitómana experta, pero la actuación se le daba muy bien, y a pesar de que temblaba, supo disimularlo.

—Oh, ¿quieres que te lleve? —se ofreció su padre, Violeta y un chico no era su combinación favorita, pero debía aceptar que su hija ya era una adolescente y no podía prohibirle tales cosas.

—No, está bien papá, no quiero molestarte, disfruta con los demás, ya me iré.

—Linda, tus regalos… —comentó Helen, pero Violeta no le escuchó y simplemente caminó hacia la salida sin despedirse de nadie.

—Vaya… —chifló Dash— sin dudas debe estar muy enamorada.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/A:** Pequeño inicio de este nuevo fic que he tenido en mente, ya que los Increíbles es mi película favorita de Disney Pixar, así que quise hacer una pequeña _continuación _con, obviamente, varios cambios y giros que jamás sucederían en la historia original.

Espero que lo disfruten, acepto sugerencias y opiniones al respecto.


End file.
